


Realization

by Otava



Series: Metamorphosis of a Friendship [3]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Emotions?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OH LORD, Sharing a Bed, THEY DESERVE IT, Talking, Teasing, i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Jackson and Reid have a little chat after their first kiss.Takes place directly after "So, Did You Hear?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YOU I'M STILL REALLY SAD ABOUT S5 AND I NEEDED SOME TRASHY FLUFF.  
> Sorry if you were expecting quality content ™

Their lips parted softly and the two men separated, unsure what to do next. Jackson smiled warmly at Reid, and Reid smiled back, grabbing for Jackson's head to pull towards his own again. They were both more sure this time. 

After about sixty more seconds of kissing, they released. Reid’s eyes darted down and to the side after this, he was nervous.

“I did miss you,” Jackson said again.

“I can tell,” Reid smirked, his eyes made contact with Jackson’s lower lip, alluding to the kiss.

“Don't look so smug, Reid, it makes you look unattractive.”

“Clearly a lie, Captain. I think that matters not to you.”

Jackson smiled again, “I'm glad that you're out of that hospital and you're safe.” He paused, “I think now you will be needing some rest, however.”

“I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I admit.” Reid touched his head gently.

“Are you sure that I wasn't the one you made dizzy?” Jackson smirked, touching Reid tenderly. Reid rolled his eyes.

“Oh stop, Jackson, or I shall never allow you to kiss me again.”

“Really?” Jackson backed Reid slowly against the wall, minding his injuries. “You didn’t seem to mind the first couple of times.” 

Reid raised an eyebrow and quickly changed their positions. “Yes, really, Homer.” His mouth inched dangerously close to Jackson’s and Jackson lunged closer, but Reid moved his head out of reach. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked upset but then a small smile spread across his face betrayed his attempt to draw them apart. Jackson strived again to kiss him but Reid held his shoulders firmly against the wall. 

“I think we should retire for the night, as you suggested earlier,” Reid said. He leaned against the wall trying to regain his balance.

“Alright. I especially like the we part.”

Reid frowned, “I'm sorry. But I do need my rest…”

“Yes... I know,” Jackson said, helping Reid along.

Reid went into his bed chamber leaving Jackson unsure in the hallway. “Come along, if you wish,” he called out to Jackson.

The American scurried straight after Reid and caught him undressing into his bed clothes. He then settled onto the bed and Jackson nervously followed after him, sitting his bottom on the edge.

“Since when?” Reid asked.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Since when did you realize that your feelings for me weren't exactly strictly that of a friend?”

Jackson paused and thought “I suppose- these feelings develop slowly over time. But recently, the events that happened over the past month, pushed my feelings to the forefront of my thoughts.”

“Yes,” Reid said slowly. “I first theorized the possibility of your affections whilst you were living with me. You weren't exactly restraining the motives attached to your glances and actions.”

“Sorry,” Jackson chuckled. “You know, I thought part of the reason you kicked me out was because of that. “

Read froze. “Not entirely. A lot of it was due to your drinking problem.”

“I was depressed, my wife kicked me out... You not accepting my advances didn’t help either,” he mumbled.

“How was I to know what you were attempting?!” Reid said. “Why was today different? Why did you kiss me _now_?”

“I didn't kiss you, you kissed me.”

“That's not how I saw it.”

“Regardless of how it happened, I'm glad that it did.” They both smiled and lay back in bed, staring at each other.

“So what now?” Jackson said after a while of silence.

“What?”

“How do we proceed with this?”

“I don't know.” Jackson looked at Reid. “We will both figure this out along the way,” he said.

“Reid…” Jackson whined, grabbing at him again for a kiss, he crawled gently half atop of him, minding his wounds. The two men enjoyed each other intensely. Jackson's hand slowly trailed down to Reid’s crotch and he could feel his body tense up and react to him.

“Not tonight Jackson,” Reid said, placing his hand on Jackson’s. “I must admit I've never been with a man before and have never given it much serious thought until tonight.”

“Ah,”Jackson said, removing his palm. He still kept up with his other affections however. Reid groaned out. Shortly after he groaned out in pain as Jackson accidentally pressed on one of his wounds to hard. 

“Sorry. I'm still a little sore,” Reid admitted.

“God this is frustrating,” Jackson said rolling back to his side of the bed. “It’s okay though. I can wait a little longer; I waited long enough where one day won’t matter at all.”

Reid agreed.

“Goodnight Edmund.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Jackson woke up to Reid kissing the back of his neck.. He was trying to wake him up. A smile spread across Jackson’s face, and he just left Reid continue a few moments longer wondering how he would continue. Reid’s big arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. “What are you doing?” Jackson spoke breathlessly, surprised.

“What do you think?” Reid said in his deep voice.

“I think that you're more than ‘awake’ now than you were yesterday,” Jackson smirked dirtily.

"Yes. I am.”

“Good. Me too.”


End file.
